


When I'm With You (I Like Me Better)

by inpiniteu



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Pediatrician Jonghyun, Single Dad Minhyun, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: In all the universes and all the lifetimes, Hwang Minhyun and Kim Jonghyun fall in love.Compilation of twitter drabbles.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	When I'm With You (I Like Me Better)

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to put all my Twitter "drabbles" here, for archiving purposes mostly. Title comes from Lauv's "I Like Me Better".
> 
> Have fun reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Single dad Minhyun brings his daughter Minhee to the hospital to get a vaccine.
> 
> She isn't ready for it, he isn't ready for doctor Kim.
> 
> Loosely inspired by [Cheeseburger_nb's tweet](https://twitter.com/cheeseburger_nb/status/1201108012884119553).

“Don’t be afraid, Minhee. Dad is here,” Minhyun says, only for the little girl to roll her eyes at him in reply. 

“Nothing is happening yet, dad,” his daughter says cheekily, her skinny arms crossed over her chest and her eyes gleaming under the harsh light of doctor Kim’s office. “Look,” she adds, gesturing to the man in front of them. “Doctor Kim is simply reading my chart so no need to worry!”

Minhyun groans and he can’t help but wonder when his seven-year-old daughter became such a smartass while he rubs the back of his neck at this obvious call-out. The laugh that slips past his lips sounds fake and forced even to his own ears. 

_Way to pretend you’re a cool dad, Hwang Minhyun._

He still leans closer to her, though and whispers, “You’re still scared, aren’t you?” 

He wouldn’t be surprised to get a positive answer from her. Minhee has never been good with needles. Despite being a carbon copy of himself with her fox-like eyes and sharp features and thus looking like a miniature version of his sister to his utter displeasure, she doesn’t take after him in that regard.

He’s a fearless man if he can say so himself. Well, kind of.

“Don’t worry," he says, careful to keep his voice low. He's been told a few times he's too much of a distraction—or more like a nuisance—and that's the last thing he wants to be today. "Doctor Kim knows what he’s doing, you know. He’s—“

He’s interrupted by a loud cough which is followed by a rather deep voice saying, “Thank you for the vote of confidence, mister Hwang.”

Minhyun blinks a few times in surprise, his mouth wide open. His “ _deer caught in headlights_ ” look seems to amuse doctor Kim who, in Minhyun’s opinion, is _smirking_ at him. “What—I didn't wan—"

“Duh. You suck at whispering, dad,” Minhee pipes in and clearly, Minhyun figures he’s on his own as his own daughter shows no intention to cover his butt. _How ungrateful—_

“You’re scared, aren’t you?” He's aware it sounds too much like he's attempting desperately to change the subject but luckily, neither Minhee or doctor Kim point it out. 

He doesn’t wait for an answer from her, instead pulling up the sleeve of his dress shirt and extending his arm out. “Dad will get the shot too and show you it doesn’t hurt!”

As if realizing he’s missing an important point, he freezes in his tracks and takes a look at Doctor Kim, who is still looking back at him with an amused smile on his face. 

Minhyun clears his throat and asks in an unusually high-pitched voice, “Well, can I do this, doctor Kim?”

If it had been doctor Kwak, Minhyun wouldn’t have asked but alas, Minhee’s usual pediatrician is in the US for family matters. It’s the first time doctor Kim is subbing in for him and while he has only be kind and polite so far, Minhyun would rather be safe than sorry and ask first. 

His over the top antics don't disturb doctor Kwak but might not be appreciated by everyone and he starts chewing on his lower lip, suddenly worried about what doctor Kim is going to say. 

“Sure,” Jonghyun agrees, gesturing to the nurse next to him that Minhyun had completely forgotten about. 

The nurse quickly prepares the injection and Jonghyun smiles gratefully at her before using an alcohol swab and rubbing the future injection spot with it for a good thirty seconds. 

“Ready?” he asks Minhyun after discarding the swab. Minhyun nods enthusiastically and flashes Minhee a thumbs up with his free arm.

In return, Minhee only hides her face in embarrassment and Minhyun is about to comment on it before the needle pierces his skin. His self-proclaimed bravery becomes a distant memory and he's left unable to conceal his wince. 

The squeal that leaves him is only an added bonus to his embarrassment but it’s also what triggers doctor Kim to burst into an adorable laugh so Minhyun thinks making a fool out of himself might not be so bad in the end.

Still, his ears are literally on fire and wow, this office is really impersonal when you take time to look at it—

“Alright, you’re good to go, daddy,” Jonghyun says, applying a Pikachu adhesive bandage on Minhyun’s skin.

Minhyun chokes on his spit, shaking his head from side to side and not believing what he just heard. 

There’s nothing wrong with being called daddy, especially as he is the father of a child, but he can’t stop his mind from going into dangerous territories, hearing that word coming out of doctor Kim’s mouth. It’s not supposed to sound that dirty, is it?

He comes back to his senses just as Jonghyun puts an adhesive bandage—this time, Rizamon*—on Minhee’s arm. “Such a brave girl,” Doctor Kim praises, pulling her sweater sleeve back down. The soft look he’s giving Minhee while doing so makes Minhyun’s heart skip a beat or two.

Minhyun shouldn't be jealous of his own daughter but he wishes he could get that look directed at him at some point, too—

“Alright, I think both of you are good to go,” Doctor Kim says, standing up and ready to escort both the father and daughter out. 

“Oh,” Minhyun says and he wonders if he sounds as disappointed as he feels. He wouldn’t mind spending a few more minutes in doctor Kim’s company. He wouldn't mind at all.

Still, Minhyun stands up, puts his coat on and holds his hand out. It’s a gamble as his daughter recently started claiming that she was too old to hold hands with her dad but the odds are in his favor as Minhee immediately puts her hand in his, even cuddling to his side. 

Minhyun smiles softly. Minhee might be seven and wanting to act like the grown-up she isn't but she's still his little girl at heart.

“Let’s get hot chocolate,” he says to her, ruffling her hair. “I think you deserve a treat for being such a brave girl.”

“Daaaad,” she whines, trying to swat his hand away but also grinning widely at him, showing him her crooked teeth. 

He grins back in return, eyes full of mirth but drops his hand back to his side after she whines at him to stop.

The two of them have forgotten about doctor Kim's presence and he clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck once they both turn to look at him in complete synchronization.

“You’re a good dad,” Jonghyun voices. His cheeks are a bit pink but Minhyun doesn’t notice, too blinded by the most beautiful smile Minhyun has ever seen.

Minhyun smiles back, and he doesn’t have to take a look at himself to know his ears are flushed red. “You’re a good doctor,” he replies without thinking, only to realize what he has said once Jonghyun breaks into loud chuckles.

“Well, thank you," Jonghyun replies in a playful tone. "You told Minhee I knew what I was doing after all, so I would hope so." 

Minhyun literally feels his face burning after this. He didn't need to be reminded of this again and he’s about to apologize as Minhee tugs on the hem of his shirt lightly.

He gets the message, clearly used to this, and crouches down immediately. “Dad, we already talked about this,” she whispers in his ear, her tiny hands around her mouth. “You come on too strong!”

“He does, doesn’t he?” Jonghyun interrupts before Minhee can continue and once again, both the father-daughter duo turns their heads in unison and look at him with wide eyes.

Jonghyun can’t resist another joke at the sight of their confused faces. “I think it must be a family thing, not being able to properly whisper.”

It shouldn't be funny but it is. Funny yet awkward. “Oh, f—fudge," Minhyun starts only to correct himself just on time. "This is awk—"

“It’s cute,” doctor Kim corrects before he can finish. “That and well, the way you come off too strongly. Really cute.”

Minhyun only blinks at that confession, not really understanding what’s going on. Is doctor Kim flirting with him? Is he even _awake_ and not dreaming? “What—“ he tries, only to be interrupted once more, this time by Minhee’s voice.

“Wow, can’t believe it worked." She sounds amazed. "Doctor Kim is truly something else.”

Jonghyun beams at that and Minhyun totally forgets about what he wanted to ask. “Sure am,” he replies, grinning widely at her. “I don’t think it was strong enough for your dad, though. I should try again.”

He clears his throat after that, looking straight at Minhyun who is looking back at him with wide eyes. “Will you go on a date with me, mister Hwang?”

Oh. _Ooooooh_. If he's dreaming, he hopes to never wake up.

Minhyun is stunned into silence but not for long. “Only if you call me Minhyun.”

Jonghyun nods, seeming unfazed and he winks at Minhee before slipping a note inside the pocket of Minhyun’s coat. When did he— “Well, you now have my number so make good use of it. I guess you can have me saved as Jonghyun for now.”

He quickly leaves after that without looking back, the nurse coming to him with the chart of another patient in her arms. Minhyun stares at his back for a few seconds, his brain only able to process one thing.

For now.

-

[The first text he sends later that night is simple yet effective in his opinion. 

_"I do look forward the day I'll be able to save you as 'Love of My Life'."_ ]

**Author's Note:**

> *Rizamon is the korean name for Charizard.
> 
> You can find me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/bugipaca) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/astropicals) and thank you lots for reading! ♡ 
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a kudos or a comment, a small sign of support goes a long way!


End file.
